


A Lesson In Manners

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: You're just an innocent healer who works for Talon. Oh, and you have a thing for your boss.





	A Lesson In Manners

The heat of your small room was unbearable.

You’d pushed open the window as far as it would go, but the AC was broken for the next few days, and you were suffering all the more for it. You would have thought that a base filled to the brim with high-tech weapons and secret agents would have working AC in each room, but no, you and a few others got to be the lucky Talon who had to survive the pressing summer nights until someone got around to getting the fans working.

Your tank top was sticking to your skin. Your blanket was bunched up on the floor, your leg hanging over the edge of the mattress, foot touching the cool wood. When you’d first kicked the coverlet off to let your leg hang down, your mind had darted back to those old childhood fears of there being monsters beneath your bed. But the coolness of the floor on your bare foot had pushed aside your fears that something would drag you into the darkness beneath the metal frame.

Besides, there were no monsters here. This was Talon. There was only one demon in the base, and they called him the Reaper.

 _Reaper_.

This morning’s mission had involved altercations with Soldier: 76 and the agent known as Tracer. Your squad had reached the objective. They had set up, ready for an attack. And then Tracer had come from nowhere, her gun bursting to life as she riddled your teammates with bullets. You darted around, avoiding her shots, and were activating your healing gear when 76 had barrelled into you and thrown you across the room.

Reaper had blown into the fray on a cloud of black smoke at that very moment, and he dived straight for 76 without a second thought. It had given you time to heal some of your team, long enough to pull them back from Tracer’s fire and get them to a more secure location.

Overwatch’s backup had come way too quickly for your liking.

You had limped out of the fight with 3 of your 5 teammates. Reaper joined you a few minutes later, staggering into a wall and collapsing. You’d immediately activated your healing, and Reaper had straightened up with a groan. You were certain it wasn’t meant to be sexual. But the shudder of arousal that it sent down your spine was unstoppable.

“Thanks, Doc,” he’d rasped, and brushed past you.

Thinking about that groan made your core throb. Hell, it wasn’t like you hadn’t been watching Reaper ever since you’d been recruited into Talon. He was a difficult figure to ignore. The tight black clothes, the deep voice, the mist that coiled around him like a pet.

Why were you still wearing a shirt again?

You wriggled out of your top and felt a few meagre wisps of cool air stroke across your damp breasts. It had you moaning in relief, and you quickly peeled yourself out of your underwear too. You tossed both things aside as a trickle of sweat dripped down your thigh. As you pressed your foot to the cold floor, you remembered that old fear about the monsters, and your mind wandered to Reaper. Picturing him in mist form, crouched beneath your bed. His hand would thrust out and grip your ankle, and before you knew it, he would be looming over you.

You slipped your fingers between your legs and bit your lip as they stroked your clit.

Reaper’s mist would flare up then. As you drew little circles around the nub with your fingertips, you pictured it securing your wrists above your head. Your mind painted the picture for you, your back arched a little, your tank and panties somehow still on you. You moaned as you imagined the mist grabbing your legs, pinning them open and leaving you at his mercy.

 _Oh_ , something about that image made your heart skip a beat.

You let one hand drape across the pillow above your head, and moved your legs into that position you were thinking of. You felt a little drop of sweat run down your thigh as you kept stroking, a soft groan leaving you.

Reaper would tear off your shirt first, the sharp tips of his gloves teasing lightly over your breasts. And then he would rip away your underwear, finding you wet and ready for him. The mist would play with you-

That wasn’t a kink you were expecting to have.

But the picture of the black smoke covering your arms and winding across your torso to stroke your breasts, teasing your nipples…

Could he even _control_ the mist like that?

You pressed a little harder onto your clit and moaned, your hips bucking as the tension started to coil. You weren’t going to cum yet but…this fantasy was _definitely_ helping you.

Back to Reaper.

He would unzip his pants, freeing his cock, and push you onto your front without a second thought. With a swift move, he’d be inside you, fucking you hard and fast, panting in that rough, deep voice that drove you wild.

You couldn’t stop the soft cry that escaped you as you pictured it. God, it was so hot. You rubbed faster, hips bucking, legs tensing.

“Oh, _Reaper_ ,” you whined softly, “Oh, fuck, yes, please…”

“Please _what_?” a voice growled, and you looked up, shocked, to see Reaper at the end of your bed. It took you a brief moment to understand that you weren’t hallucinating. He was there, arms folded, weight on one hip. Your mind was scattered, but you immediately drew your knees up to your chest, arms covering your breasts from view. When had- how- you hadn’t-

Your eyes fell on the coverlet in the corner. Oh, you wished you still had it. You hoped your legs were hiding the wetness between your thighs.

“Please **what**?” Reaper growled again.

“I-I was just-”

“Fantasising, agent?” he drawled. “I want to hear all about it.”

“W-why would- I don’t- I’m sorry, I-”

“Lie down,” he said. “Put your hand back where it was. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“I gave you an order.”

You swallowed, not wanting to expose yourself.

“I can move you around myself, or you can do it of your own free will.”

You let your legs drop, and, flushed, you parted them, your hand sliding back between your thighs.

“What were you thinking?” Reaper asked in a curious drawl.

“Y-you…tied me up,” you managed to admit. “With…the mist.”

“Interesting.”

As you rubbed firm circles over your nub, something wrapped around your free hand and tugged it above your head. You looked up. You could just about make up a band of black mist cuffing your wrist to the bed. Arousal flooded your body, and you whimpered.

“Was that all?”

He sounded so _amused_.

“N-no,” you panted, your body trembling gently. “Y-you- I was- on my front, and you…”

“I?”

“You were f-fucking me,” you panted, feeling your orgasm slowly building. “A-ah, fuck…”

Metal fingertips stroked up your thigh and you whimpered.

“Was I fast? Slow? Rough?”

You couldn’t speak, concentrating too hard on the feeling of the cold talons running across your leg. You couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down your spine, your nipples pebbled and erect.

_“Agent.”_

“Fast!” you cried, blurting it out in one go. “Rough! Oh…”

“Mmm.”

You came with that growl of enjoyment ringing in your ears, your desperate gasp filling the room. Reaper’s presence, the grip on your wrist and the metal tips on your thigh, had you arching off the bed, your toes curling.

“That’s it,” he purred. “I came in to check on you, to see how you’d recovered from today, and it’s _very_ good to see you so…”

You felt mist gripping your hand and tugging it away, pinning it above your head. Reaper unzipped himself, freeing his cock from his pants, and grabbed your hips.

“So _relaxed._ ”

You felt his cock pressing against your slit. With one thrust, he was inside you, and you let out a strangled gasp, your thighs snapping tight around his waist.

“Relax, little girl,” Reaper growled. “I’ll just fuck you until I cum. Don’t worry about trying to get off again.”

Your mouth opened but no words were formed. There was nothing you wanted to say anyway, especially not when his hips began slapping against your ass. Your mind clouded. Incoherent moans began to fill the room. The pressing heat had been assuaged by his presence. His skin was cool against yours, and the metal fingers on your hips were icy cold. You closed your eyes, listening to the stuttered groans he was making. You hadn’t thought he needed to breathe, or maybe he just did it out of habit. His voice mingled with yours, and experimentally you squeezed down on his cock with your walls.

There was a pause, and then a long, staggered groan filled the room.

“If you keep doing that, agent, I might get you off,” he managed. The mist slipped down your arms, and groped your breasts, tendrils playing slowly with your nipples as he kept fucking you hard. Your head fell back. There was something about the sound of your voices groaning together that was already winding a knot of pleasurable tension between your thighs. It was the low, inhuman growls and groans that did it. You wondered what he sounded like when he came, and squeezed him harder again.

“Oh, fuck, that’s it, good girl,” Reaper groaned, holding you tightly in place. “Is this what you want, huh? Or do you want to roll over?”

“Mmfuck,” you panted. “Please…”

You found your face in your pillows, thighs slipping over the edge of the bed. Reaper’s hands grasped shameless handfuls of your ass as he pushed you down into the bedding face-first, and slipped his cock back inside you.

“Beg for me,” the heavy growled, thighs smacking your ass with each deep, rough stroke of his cock inside you. “Keep your legs open and beg me to let you come, little girl.”

He was still gripping your ass with both hands, keeping you from moving. And with your hands still above your head, you had no leverage to buck against him.

“Please?” you whimpered. “Please, Reaper, oh my god, I wanna come again.”

“How bad?” he panted, a muted groan leaving him. His thrusts were becoming erratic, a rasping edge to each of his gasps. There was something wonderful about hearing him this desperate, even though you knew that once he’d come, it was unlikely that he’d come back to get you off again.

“Please, I need it,” you whined, grinding your hips against the bed. “Please…”

“Mmm…”

He shivered behind you, and you felt his cock twitching.

“Please!”

“You _did_ perform well today,” he mused.

You felt him pulse, and then he pulled out, ropes of cum painting your back and ass. The sound of him jerking off over you was audible and strangely erotic. You felt cum dripping off your ass and into the small of your back, but that was overshadowed by the way you ached between your legs. The stimulation was gone, and that tight ball was unravelling, almost painfully.

“Hope you’ve got something to clean that off on,” he murmured, sounding amused.

“Reaper!” you pleaded. “Please, I want to…”

He squeezed your ass, and you jumped.

“What if I told you,” he began, “after I make you cum this time, I’m the only one allowed to make you come now?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean no more touching yourself at night, little girl. You keep your hands to yourself. I control when you come. If I said that was the deal for me making you cum, right now, what would you say?”

Your eyes widened.

“A-are you serious?” you gasped, twisting your head around to look at him.

“And I’d have to punish you for touching without asking,” he added. “So tell me, how desperate are you to come?”

You swallowed.

“I…”

“You get what I’m saying?” Reaper asked, as mist slipped down your belly. You felt it cup your mound. “Get yourself off if you want. Doesn’t matter to me. But if you want me to do it, then it’s only ever me, ever again. You want that, little girl?”

“Fuck…”

“You’ve got thirty seconds, because I have better things to do than wait for you,” he added. “So, your hand or mine?”

“Yours!” You gasped, feeling the mist suck at your clit. “Reaper!”

Something hit the bed nearby, and then you felt two thick fingers spreading you open, fucking you hard and deep. Your hips arched off the bed, the mist still lapping at you as the tense ball returned with a vengeance. Your whimpers were pathetically high and desperate but you didn’t care. This felt too good. Shit, it felt _so_ good.

“From now on, _I_ make you come,” Reaper growled, as you whined helplessly. “I tell you if you can touch, if you can get off. We’re going to have some fun with this.”

His fingers were too good. Your thighs squeezed together and he forced a hand between them and pinned one open, thrusting deeper until you were wriggling helplessly with each stroke. Sweat trickled down your thigh as he fingered you, every breath coming sharper and higher as you were wound tighter.

“Say thankyou,” he growled.

You had just enough sense to scream ‘thankyou’ before you were tipped over the edge, writhing against the bedsheets. Your vision blurred, your hips bucking away from the steady licks of the mist on your clit. It wrapped around your waist like an arm, and held you against the bed.

“R-reaper,” you pleaded again, as his hand drew out of you. “W-what…”

The mist picked you up, rolling you onto your back. It circled your ankles, and secured you to the bed, your arms above the head. A few more strokes passed over your nub, and you swallowed.

“You’re on no touch,” Reaper reminded you, tucking himself away and zipping up his pants. He retrieved his gauntlet from the floor. “I need to make sure you don’t touch.”

“H-how long i-is…ohh… will it…”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll dissipate once I’m far enough,” Reaper assured you. “But I might not go far.”

You swallowed, feeling it suckle on you.

“Oh, and you’d better not cum,” he added. “I’ll know. Sleep tight, agent.”

 

* * *

 

 

You managed to sleep despite the constant gentle stimulation of the mist. That didn’t mean the rest you got was fulfilling in the slightest. When your eyes opened the next morning, you realised your bedding was saturated with your slick. Your thighs were shivering, sweat dripping down the insides of them as you shifted.

Your bindings were gone.

You sat up immediately and slid your legs over the side of the bed. Your feet hit the floor, and as you moved to push yourself off, your legs shook, and you fell back against the bedding. You tried again, slowly this time. Your legs trembled uselessly as you managed to stand, and you gripped your bed to steady yourself. A trickle of clear arousal ran down your leg.

You couldn’t remember how long you’d lain awake after he’d left. You _clearly_ remembered the different ways the mist had been stimulating you, though. The memory made you throb. Fuck, you were a mess. You were lucky this was your day off.

It took you several minutes to steady yourself enough to dress, and you were still wobbling a little as you left your room to grab breakfast from the mess hall. You were desperate to touch yourself, but Reaper had mentioned punishing you if you touched or got yourself off. And if tying you down and edging you for hours was just him having fun, then you didn’t want to know what the punishment would be.

Your healing equipment had taken damage in the last fight, so you headed over to the tech bay and located your stored gear. You found a clear space, examining the healer’s pack and gauntlets you used. The gear was bootlegged Ziegler tech, but it had served you well for months. There were a few shots from a pulse rifle in the pack, and even though your gauntlets were in good condition, you were going to need a new set of nano kits. You _could_ patch up the pack – it was standard synthetic material that would be easy to get hold of, and-

Something stroked up your ankle.

You froze, the pack still in hand.

“Keeping busy?” a voice growled.

“H-had to repair my kit, sir,” you managed.

“Can’t go out on missions with faulty equipment.”

The pressure on your ankle snaked up to your calf. You tried to ignore it, examining the damage on your healing pack thoroughly.

“Did you have a good evening?” Reaper asked you. You felt him brush up against you. The pressure climbed up to your thigh.

“I didn’t get much sleep, sir,” you admitted. You looked down briefly, and your suspicions were confirmed as you saw the mist skimming up to your hip.

“But you didn’t come either,” he said. The black smoke tugged at the waistband of your pants, a scant space opening up between your clothes and your skin. In an instant, it was sliding into your clothes, and you tensed up as you felt it slowly moulding itself to the shape of your underwear.

“No, sir,” you whispered, your face flushing.

“I bet you think that means you deserve a reward.”

The mist pressed itself against the cloth, and the pressure of it rubbed against your swollen clit. You whined.

“I-I-“

Reaper leaned down and took your pack from your hands casually, inspecting your equipment.

“Do you?” he asked calmly.

“M-maybe.”

“Then let me explain how this works,” he began. “You don’t get points for not breaking the rules, little girl. I ask you to do something, you do it. If you cum, it’s because I think you’ve earned it. Maybe you excelled at a task. Maybe you looked good. Maybe I just… _felt_ like it. Understood?”

You bit your lip as the pressure stroked your nub again.

“Understood?” he asked. “Because if you aren’t interested in following orders or working to earn your fun, tell me so I’m not wasting my time. You can go back to getting your kicks by yourself. If you want to earn them from me, I’m going to make sure you know all the ground rules, so you don’t piss me off when you keep breaking them.”

You nodded.

“Unless you _want_ to piss me off,” he added. “I wouldn’t advise that. You might not enjoy the discipline.”

The room was empty except for the two of you, and as the mist began to rub you, slowly and firmly, you leaned against the workbench.

“W-what…do you…usually…”

Your nails dug into the worktop. The mist slipped beneath your underwear and clung to your skin. You whimpered at the touch on your wet, aching sex, and bit your lip.

“Let’s say you touch yourself, right now, even though I said not to.” He turned the pack over. He wasn’t even looking at you. “Put your hands on the desk.”

Cautiously, you put both hands on the workbench.

“I could have you spend an hour just standing, waiting,” he said. “But that wouldn’t be any fun for me.”

The mist began to lick gently up your sex and you whined, bucking your hips.

“You know what _is_ fun?” he asked. “Standing here, for two hours, being played like that until you can barely keep your legs straight. And if you sat down or bent your knees, you’d break another rule.”

Your breath caught at the idea, picturing yourself red-faced and shaking, sweating as you tried to keep your balance. He put the pack down, and reached for your gauntlets, inspecting them. To any onlooker, you were standing next to Talon’s most dangerous operative. He was examining your kit for wear and tear. And there was nothing else going on.

You were trying to keep silent as his mist teased along your entrance, playing gently over your clit, the sensation of fingertips dancing over the sensitive nub. You dug your nails into the surface.

“You got off easy last night,” Reaper told you. “You hardly had to beg me at all. And I barely had my fingers in you before you were coming. Today, I want to see a little more restraint, are we clear?”

“Uhuh.”

“Yes, sir,” he corrected.

“Yes, sir,” you said.

“Hmm.” He put down the gauntlets. “Stand still.”

You stayed as statuesque as you could be, your mind whirring. You were already fighting back noises from the slow, consistent licks that were stroking at your labia, and your face was getting hot. You felt his hands on your hip, the deadly talons slipping past the waistband of your pants and grasping the elastic of your underwear. With the tiniest of movements, he broke the seam, and slipped his hand around your ass, fingers finding the other seam and tearing it open. You felt the already sodden fabric dragging at your sex as he pulled the broken panties away.

“New rule,” he said, as the mist started to shift and change, “you don’t wear underwear now, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” you panted. You felt a cockhead pressing against your lower lips and your mouth fell open.

“Now get on your knees.”  

You dropped to your knees as the mist slipped inside you. It felt…like him. But thicker, ribbed. A strangled whine forced itself out of your mouth.

“Hands on your thighs.”

You did as he asked. A few tendrils of smoke grasped your wrists and held them against your body, and Reaper unzipped his pants. Your eyes widened.

“The cameras-”

“Taken care of.” He grasped your chin, a metal fingertip stroking across your mouth. His other hand slipped into his pants and pulled out his cock. It was as thick as you remembered, and you didn’t have to ask what he wanted, but he kept a hand on the back of your neck and held your head still. “You’re going to get me off with your mouth.”

No question, no please.

He released your head. You leaned forward, kissing the tip of his shaft. The skin was warm and soft as you flicked your tongue over it, but his body was still so cold compared to yours. You licked a bead of precome off the flared head and parted your lips to slip the tip into your mouth, sucking gently.

“I don’t need to tell you your orgasm is tied to how you perform,” Reaper added as he placed a hand on the worktop. The cock inside you thrust once and you arched, moaning long and low. The sound buzzed around Reaper’s shaft and you heard him groan softly above you. You immediately slipped another inch into your mouth and slowly worked it with your lips and tongue, grinding your hips against the mist in your pants. The bindings around your arms snaked across your thighs and around your ankles, cinching tight and sticking you to the floor. And just like that, moving your hips became almost impossible.

“I thought I said _restraint_ ,” Reaper growled. “If you can’t control yourself, you’re not getting off. You pull that shit again, you don’t come today, got it?”

You nodded, your mouth still wrapped around his cock.

“Good. Let’s do this again, properly.”

You immediately began to bob your head back and forth, relaxing your throat around him. A low, deep groan filled the air, and the mist inside you vibrated gently. You jerked, whimpering, and sucked on him. He let out another noise and the mist buzzed again. It shifted within you, grinding slowly against your walls. Another inch of his cock slipped between your lips and you bobbed a little faster. Reaper’s hips jerked and he growled. The mist drew a wet tongue over your clit and you forced yourself to keep still.

Another lick caressed you as the cock within you withdrew, slipping out from between your walls. You stroked your tongue over Reaper’s tip and hummed softly. The mist breached you again, buzzing gently and stretching you a little. The ridge ground against a spot in you that forced a cry from your throat.

“Restraint,” Reaper reminded you with a gasp. You relaxed enough to get more of him between your lips, and you let your tongue play with the cock in your mouth as your head kept bobbing. Your cheeks were burning with the effort of pleasing him _and_ the way you were fighting to keep yourself still. The mist between your thighs was thrusting slowly and constantly now. The pace was rough but languid, forcing a soft rhythm of moans out of you. The urge to buck into the stimulation…

A few dribbles of slick dripped out of you and were smeared against you as the mist pressed and stroked at you.

“Look at you, sitting there nice and calm,” Reaper purred. “What a good girl.”

You felt the cool flow of mist running up your belly, and without a sound it slipped beneath your bra and cupped your breasts. You felt the sensation of mouths kissing at the flesh as tongues began to tease your nipples. Oh _fuck_ , that… _ohhh_ …

“Remember, if you grind your hips, you don’t cum today,” Reaper reminded you. You whimpered at the rapid flicks of the tongue that were rubbing against the sensitive peaks. The mouth between your legs wrapped around your clit and began to suck. Your hands clenched. They were so close, almost within reach of your mound, and if not for the mist bindings you would have been seriously tempted to touch yourself.

Reaper’s groans were getting louder as your mouth kept going, withdrawing to suck on the tip and play with the slit at the top. He let you work him at your own pace, but you heard the sound of the metal talons scraping against the workbench and a sense of pride filled you. The mist groped your breasts gently, rolling your nipples between spectral fingers. Reaper was twitching, low grunts and groans filling the air around you. You heard leather pressing against leather as his hand curled into a fist. Something wet spilt into your mouth.

With a long, powerful growl, Reaper came, filling your mouth. You swallowed his seed down, and felt his hand grab your hair, pulling your mouth back forcefully.

“Look at me,” he panted. You looked up at him. His shoulders were heaving, his face still masked and impassive. The tip of his shaft was still between your lips, and he drew himself out of your mouth. The cum and saliva glistened on his skin, and he wiped himself clean with a hand, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping up. “Look at you. Look at how easily you dropped to your knees and did as you were told.”

The mist buzzed against your skin everywhere it touched, and you whimpered.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked. You nodded furiously. “Say it.”

“Please,” you begged, gasping at the ache between your thighs. “Please, I want to come.”

“Say ‘please sir,’” he ordered.

“Please, sir, I want it so badly,” you whined. He shook his head.

“Little too early for _that_ , little girl,” he told you. “But if you behave, then maybe I can pay you a visit later on.”

“Oh god,” you whined.

“Get to bed on time,” he mocked. “Or you can say goodbye to any kind of relief.”

He picked up the ruined underwear from the floor as the mist released your hands and legs. He stuffed the cloth in his pocket, and you were about to ask him what happened next when the mist inside you pulsed and began to thrust slowly.

“W-wait,” you panted, as he turned, and began heading away. “T-the…”

“Same rule as last night,” he reminded you. “Don’t worry. I won’t be going far.”

Teeth nibbled at your thighs, and you felt slick dripping off the mist.

 

* * *

 

 

You’d managed to get your nano pack fixed and tune up your gauntlets, but you did so with the mist teasing you the entire time. Little fingertips seemed to rub along your lower lips as you’d patched up the holes. You were certain that your face was glowing red as you finally left the workshop. He’d gone out of range about two hours ago, but your clit was still rubbing against your tight suit, and you had to tie your jacket around your waist to hide the wet patch. Grabbing dinner from the mess hall was almost embarrassing. You felt certain that somehow people knew what was happening, that all eyes were on you.

It wasn’t true, but still. Your mind was constantly telling you that they were staring.

You ate your dinner in a hurry, and made your way back to your room, walking so fast you almost tripped several times. You _had_ to get out of the public view as soon as possible. Your door felt like a protective symbol as you threw it open and dived into your room, slamming it shut. It was warm in here, as usual, but it seemed empty apart from the furniture. You pulled your jacket off your waist and tossed it onto your chair, unzipping your pants and kicking off your boots. It was as you were peeling your pants down your thighs that you remembered Reaper had taken your underwear. The seat of your pants was saturated with arousal that had dripped out of you once the mist had gone, and you wrinkled your nose. You threw the pants in the laundry basket, and pulled off your tank top.

Oh, right. No bra.

Still, you could do with a shower. There was a light stick of sweat on your skin and you’d feel better without the mess between your thighs. You immediately made your way into the tiny shower at the back of the room, and switched it on. The hot water burst from the showerhead and ran over your skin, saturating your hair. You grabbed a sponge and some soap and started cleaning the sweat off your body. As you sponged your thighs clean, your hand wandered towards your mound, sponge clenched between your fingers.

You were on…no touch. Did that mean you weren’t allowed to wash yourself off?

No, of course not. That was just stupid.

You wiped carefully at your slit and whimpered loudly at the contact. A slow throbbing followed the touch of the sponge and you bit your lip. You…you were going to need to calm down a little, because you were _very_ tempted to slide your fingers between your legs and rub your clit.  You took a deep breath, and wiped a little more of the slick away from your entrance, washing it off the sponge.

Each time you wiped more of the slick away, it was physically difficult to keep yourself from grinding against the touch. After all that teasing today, you were wound so damn tight, you needed to cum. You managed to shower without trying to get yourself off, but _oh_ , it was so difficult to hold off…

You stepped out of the cubicle and grabbed your towel, drying out your hair. You could still feel the aching pulse of arousal between your thighs, but you felt better, fresher. You rubbed the towel over your arms and belly, down your legs and back up again. You made your way over to your mirror, and rubbed the towel over your face, covering your eyes briefly as you cleaned off the water.

A glove-covered hand slid over your hip, and metal talons poked your skin gently. You jumped in surprise and found yourself hauled back against Reaper’s chest.

“Surprise,” he purred into your ear, the cold mask pressing against your neck. “Now, close your eyes.”

You did as you were ordered. He grasped your hands, pinning them behind your back, and you felt the cold sting of metal on your wrists. The click of cuffs closing met your ears and Reaper released your arms, your cuffed hands falling down to your ass. He grasped your hips and skimmed his hands up to your waist, over your ribs, cupping your breasts. Metal talons stroked your nipples, and the need between your legs flared to life once more. The backs of your legs brushed against his thighs, and you realised he had removed the ammunition belts.

Reaper rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand slipped down your back, talons brushing with the barest of touches against your skin. He squeezed your ass, and then you felt his arm shifting around behind you. Both hands lifted, and a moment later he was securing a blindfold over your eyes. The touch of the cloth sent wisps of heat down your spine, joining the slow coil of need as his fingers returned to your breasts. Now blind, the sounds in the room became sharper, and you had to listen to your pounding heartbeat and your gasps as he touched you.

“You just couldn’t stop yourself, could you?” he asked, the mask cold against your skin. “You rolled over like a cat in heat the moment I offered to touch you.”

His hands slid down to your hips, and with the barest grunt, he picked you up, and carried you effortlessly across the room, setting you down.

“Stay,” he ordered, and you stood, waiting, as you heard the metal springs of your bed creak. His hand slid around your ass and led you towards him. You felt his other hand find you and then with a sharp cry of surprise, he was lifting you up, your thighs sliding either side of his head, pressing against the black leather hood. You stiffened, your skin prickling in expectation, and even as the mask stroked against you like ice across your skin, you felt him shifting around beneath you, leather and metal rustling and jingling. A moment later, the mask was gone, and the rasp of stubble met your skin. You almost jumped, and Reaper gripped your hips, holding you firmly in place. His hands were bare, and you almost missed the danger of the metal talons.

“You’ve…got hair,” you said lamely. His laugh was mean.

“What were you picturing, agent?” he asked lazily.

His voice was different. Still inhuman, slightly distorted, but there was less growl.

“I don’t know,” you mumbled. Reaper’s lips found your inner thigh and began to kiss. A tiny whimper left you at the touch of the lips and the scratch of the beard.

“Hmm.”

You bit your lip at the slow kisses he pressed against you. His mouth was cool and soft, contrasting with the rough scrape of facial hair. Not that you weren’t enjoying that, of course. You could feel yourself almost _throbbing_ , a constant pulse between your legs as slick gathered on your lower lips. Reaper sucked a bruise into your thigh, teeth teasing you, and you whined.

“Something you need?” he taunted, working his lips up your thigh, towards your mound.

“N-no,” you stammered.

“Mhmm,” and you could _feel_ the sarcasm dripping from that noise. “Maybe I’ll just keep doing this, then.”

His tongue flicked out, tracing up the underside of your leg, and you shivered, bucking in his grip. The vicelike hold on your hips kept you still, despite your best attempts, and you whimpered, wriggling, as he found a sensitive patch of flesh at the juncture of leg and pelvis. Your arms twisted in their restraints. His tongue drew circles around that bit of your thigh until you were straining to pull your leg away. It tickled, but it sent surges of heat through your body too.

His teeth sunk slowly into your thigh and found that perfect blend of pain and pleasure. You cried out, arching up, and immediately his mouth left you, tongue stroking over the bite marks to soothe you. You swore you dripped at the touch, and you heard him laugh.

“I’m almost impressed,” he told you. “Your body is begging but your mouth hasn’t started yet. Let’s see how long that takes, hmm?”

He turned his head and began to plant kisses on your other thigh, lips alternating between soft and harsh, scraping his heard against your skin with the perfect amount of friction to make your whole body quiver. Your gentle moans filled the room, punctuating the wet sound of his mouth on your leg. A moment later you were arching up with another cry as his teeth dug into your thigh and held on, his tongue teasing across the captive flesh. Quivers ran through your body, your clit throbbing. The ache in your core pulsed, and as his teeth relaxed and his tongue began to soothe the new set of marks, you felt the plea begin to rise.

“You’re gonna walk out of here covered in teeth marks,” he promised, shifting to press his lips against your mound. “Ones that only _you’ll_ know are there.”

His tongue slipped out, just a little, and lapped at the flesh just below your mound. You couldn’t stop the cry that escaped you, and he laughed softly, his mouth kissing your mound and slowly working its way down.  

His tongue slipped out and stroked over your clit.

“Reaper!” you gasped, “please!”

“Please what?” he asked.

“I-I need…your mouth,” you stammered, feeling his lips stroke slowly along your folds.

“You’re forgetting something,” he growled. “Please _what_?”

_Shit, of course!_

“Please, sir, I need your mouth!” you gasped.

He teased his lips along your labia with an approving growl. The gentle touches sent waves of relief through you as he finally gave you more attention. The scrape of facial hair along the sensitive, aroused flesh tore a high gasp from your throat. You felt him kissing you, his mouth everywhere except that one place you needed it. His tongue made a broad stroke up your slit and paused just before it reached your nub, slipping back into his mouth as he tasted you.

“That enough?” he asked, voice a teasing growl that buzzed against your skin. You struggled, shaking your head furiously.

“No, no, please, more,” you begged, and sagged against his hands as his tongue swept out and ran over your sex, the licks feeding that knot between your thighs. It wasn’t enough to get you off, but it was something, and your mind blanked briefly until he pulled away again.

“Enough?” he asked softly, as though the fucker didn’t already know the answer.

“Please, sir, I need…please…”

“Say it _properly,_ ” he ordered.

“Please,” you gasped, “please will you go down on me, sir?”

You immediately felt mist skimming up your legs, stroking along your thighs and slipping beneath Reaper’s hands to hold you tight. It was cool and velvety on your heated skin and looped upwards, settling around your waist, pinning your cuffed arms to your back as it rose. You felt it skim the sides of your breasts and cup them gently. It slid up your clavicle, slipping around the back of your neck and touching your jaw softly.

“You have to ask to cum,” Reaper told you, and as you went to nod, to say ‘okay,’ the mist wrapped around your mouth and gagged you firmly, just as Reaper’s mouth closed around your clit.

The first lick of his tongue against your nub had you shivering in the grip of the mist. A muffled gasp buzzed against your gag as he lapped slowly at you, his hands skimming up your body to grasp your breasts, his thumbs rubbing against your nipples. He sucked gently on your nub, and a high cry escaped you. You tried desperately to grind your hips against his mouth, but the mist had you firmly in its grip. Something about your helplessness fed that knot of tension and pleasure winding tight between your thighs, and with a few repeated, muffled ‘fuck’s, your eyes fluttered shut. His tongue stroked over your clit again and again, a growl in the back of his throat vibrating against you, teasing your sex.

You felt your toes curling at the gentle buzzing, your eyes opening behind the blindfold to gaze into the darkness as a new wave of pleasure washed over you. With your vision obscured, the wet noises his mouth made were that much clearer. The hard circles being drawn around your clit were pulling all sorts of sounds from you as that knot threatened to unravel, _already_. He’d barely started, but oh, you were so wound up from this morning that you were already teetering on the edge.

“Mmmph!” you begged, straining to get away from his mouth.

 _“Beg,”_ you heard him say, and like a switch turning on you were writhing in his grip, trying to tear yourself out of the mist before that orgasm hit. You had _no_ idea what he had planned for you if you came. That tiny voice in the back of your mind still capable of logic said that he wouldn’t hurt you, but that still left _so_ many options…

He pinched your nipples roughly and you were jogged back to reality. You let yourself go limp, and some of the tension drained from you, the pleasure dimming. But you knew it would only be temporary.

“Good girl for holding back, but you’ve still got to beg,” he told you, and sucked on your clit until you were whimpering loudly.

You tried, fuck knows you _tried_. The mist just wrapped tighter, restricting your mouth until little more than grunts were escaping you. He was _laughing_ at you as you struggled to escape from the unrelenting licks against your clit, the rhythmic pulls on your clit that made your thighs shake as you tried to hold off from cumming. Your muffled pleas were useless, and though you fought that tension-

Reaper pinched your nipples again, and the mist slipped around your ass, pressing into you.

Oh, _shit_.

The sudden pressure in your slit made your breathing stop for just a moment, but you weren’t given time to adjust. Because the thick, velvet column of smoke that had entered you began to fuck you as Reaper’s tongue played you until you were almost screaming behind your gag. The air filled with your gagged and desperate pleas for mercy. He had to stop, he had to, otherwise you were- you were going to-

The mist hit a sweet spot inside you, and your whole body locked up as your orgasm washed over you. Your brief panic at the climax was knocked aside by the relief and pleasure that swept through your body. You cried out his name as it simply grew, a second wave following the first each time his mouth sucked on you. The mist fucked you roughly, and you felt the heat on your skin turn damp, a droplet of sweat dripping down your back.

The pleasure turned raw, and your moans became uncertain, but Reaper kept going until you were desperately trying to pull away. Only then did he abate, sucking once on your clit and withdrawing.

“You came twice,” he said softly. His fingers were still playing with your breasts, and you felt a mixture of slick and saliva dripping off your lower lips. The mist peeled away from your mouth.

“You gagged me,” you whispered, your voice breathy but petulant. You felt him shrug below you.

“It’s not my job to make this easy on you,” he informed you. “Which is why I have to punish you. Because you didn’t hold out.”

“That’s not fair!” you panted.

“If I were you, I’d worry more about your punishment than my fairness, agent,” he laughed. You opened your mouth to ask him what it was and immediately his lips were on your clit.

You fell silent for a moment as you gathered air, trying to swallow down a scream of pleasure at the scratch of beard against your sensitive skin. Reaper didn’t let you keep quiet, no matter how hard you tried. As the mist inside you shifted, a pair of fingers slowly fucking you, his tongue swiped up your slit and began to draw circles around your nub. Quivers ran through your body as Reaper sucked and teased at your overstimulated sex.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” was all you could say, your cussing filling the room as Reaper’s mist kept you captive and knelt over his mouth. Your body was already shaking, his tongue paying rapt attention to your clit. You felt yourself tensing up, fists clenching tightly.

“You wanted to cum so badly,” you heard him say, your body shaking. “So go on.”

It didn’t take long. He was playing you like a master, fingers and tongue driving you mad. Your thighs tightened around his head but he wasn’t deterred in the slightest. When the next wave of orgasm hit, you sagged in your bindings.

“Please!” you begged. Reaper slowed.

“Please what?”

“Please, stop,” you pleaded. “Oh god, it’s…too…much…”

You felt his lips move to your thighs, and shivered.

“If it’s too much, you say Overwatch,” he began. “But if not, it’s my turn.”

“Your…turn?” you panted. The mist shifted, pushing you down into his lap, and he ground his erection against your ass. _“Oh.”_

“Make your choice.”

“Your turn,” you told him.

“Ask for it.”

“Huh?”

“Ask _nicely_.”

“Sir,” you began. “Um, please?”

“I’m going to get bored of asking you _what_ pretty quickly,” he warned.

“Please…um…take your turn,” you whispered. His thumb slipped between your legs and you jerked. “Ahh!”

“You can do better than that,” he told you.

“Fuck,” you panted. “Fuck! Please, fuck me, sir?”

There was a pause as his thumb played with your nub.

“We’ll work on your manners, agent.”

His hands slid past your ass and unzipped his pants, pulling the waistband back and letting his cock spring free. You were given a brief moment to breathe, and then you were being lifted, your legs spread either side of Reaper’s hips, his cockhead slipping past your slit to the hilt.

“You still have to ask,” he told you, his thumb slipping to your clit and beginning to rub. A moment later, he was fucking you.

Whatever pent up frustrations he’d been gathering for the last few hours were now unleashed on you. Your mouth fell open and a cry forced its way out of you. His pants rubbed against your inner thighs, his hips surging against yours. The mist trickled out of you as Reaper fucked you, fingertips stroked your walls as it left. Your back arched, feeling it caress your clit as you rode the man below you.

Well.

As best you could, anyway.

Reaper had control of your hips, and you couldn’t do much except wriggle in your restraints as his pleasured groans filled the air. His bare hands cupped your breasts, thumbs rubbing your nipples. His touches were unrestrained. It was groping, pure and simple. He just wanted to touch you.  

The rough drag of his cock on your walls was making you shiver, a constant pressure that was pulling moans from your lips. But you realised as he kept fucking you that this was not for your pleasure. You knew how Reaper fucked when he was trying to make you come. This…this was for _him_. It was his turn to get off now, and he was enjoying having you in his lap, wriggling and squirming.

“You wanna come?” he growled, dropping a hand to your clit. The drag of his cock on your walls was quickly feeding another ball of tension. Sweat dripped down your belly, your skin twitching beneath his fingers.

“Yes, please, sir!” you gasped, taking breaths between each word.

“If I say yes,” he paused, slowing a little as the deep, rough thrusts had you moaning, “what will you do?”

“I…” Your mind scattered, your body hot. “…do?”

“I told you,” his hand slid down to your ass, “you _earn_ your fun with me.”

He shifted his hips, his cock dragging over a sweet spot, and your thighs shook as you sagged against your bindings, feeling a few fingers of mist run up your belly and over your breasts, slowly teasing the stiff, sensitive peaks of your nipples. You whimpered.

“I-I…would…”

You didn’t know. Shit, you didn’t know. Your mind whirred in a haze of pleasured confusion and desperation as you tried to think of something to offer him to persuade him to allow you an orgasm. You imagined yourself on your knees, hands bound, post-mission, your lips wrapped around his cock.

“Post-mission…relief?” you suggested, panting. “B-because…you…might need…to relax?”

“Good start.”

You felt him sit up, and then his mouth was around your nipple and you felt a new wave of slick dripping out of you. Oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck…

 _“Carry on,”_ you heard him say, the moment his lips were free, and then he was licking the stiffened peak with fast laps.

“I-I…”

Something, _something_ , it was _so_ hard to think with him teasing you like this…

“Whatever you want,” you heard yourself say, and Reaper laughed, lapping at your nipple.

“Good _answer_ ,” he praised, and lay back down. Without a moment’s pause his hips were driving into yours, his cock stroking you hard and fast. _“But,”_ you whimpered at the touches against your clit, “lazy.”

You felt yourself lifted off his lap, and as you protested, the mist picked you up and deposited you on the floor, knees pressing into the carpet, your thighs parted. Reaper’s hand grasped hold of your hair and you immediately parted your lips, realising what would come next.

“Well _done_ ,” he growled, and his cock slid into your mouth, wet with your own slick as the man began to fuck your face. “You’re…starting to get…what I want from you, like…a good girl.”

The mist was still playing with you as he used your mouth like a closed fist, and you moaned. Reaper’s hands cupped your face.

“But…that was a…lazy answer,” he continued, his breath hitching. “So…you don’t…get to come.”

You tried to relax, hearing him moan loudly as his cock started to twitch.

“Next thing…we’ll do…is figure out what… _else_ you like.” He shuddered. “And I have _plans_ …for that.”

He was suddenly out of your mouth, and you made a confused sound. Air whistled around your ears. Your back hit the bed, and Reaper was fucking you deeply the moment you were stable. Sharp cries of surprise and pleasure filled the room, smoke running up your arms and securing your wrists to the metal bars of your headboard. His hands gripped your hips tightly, pinning you down to the bed as his powerful thrusts made you bounce against him.

A roar of fulfilment echoed through the room, and Reaper’s cock quivered, painting your walls with cum. You jerked, surprised at the foreign sensation, and tried to wriggle away from him without success. You could feel yourself starting to throb as his thrusts slowed, the sound of him moving against you now punctuated by loud, wet noises. He dragged against your walls as he pulled out, and the moment he was free, you felt the wetness dripping out of you. That was going to _ruin_ your sheets.

Reaper slipped off the bed and moved to your head, his cock wet and shiny, still semi-hard.

“Clean,” he ordered you. “And then…we’re talking about your preferences.”


End file.
